


Fever

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Anti-Wyatt, Awkward Conversations, Best Friends, Delirium, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fever, Fever Dreams, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Garcia Flynn & Jiya Friendship, Garcia Flynn has strong heart and arms, Gen, Jiya is frustrated and sad, Major Character Injury, New Bunker, Nightmares, Poor Lucy, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Garcy October Prompt: Nightmares. Lucy is injured on a mission and falling ill. Jiya and Flynn nurse her through it.





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Italicised parts are Lucy's nightmares/dreams. Also in this story, Rufus is still dead and they have been living in another bunker. It's near identical to the old bunker except the single beds have higher head and foot ends. Lucy shares a room with Jiya.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and made up all the medical stuff cause I was too lazy to google. So, just let it go for being morbidly inaccurate.

* * *

Lucy had never felt anything like it. Strangely, she never felt the arrow going through her shoulder but she felt it lodged in her now. The foreign object sent hot searing pain through her body. It overwhelmed her as she couldn’t comprehend she had been shot nor could she digest the fact a long arrow protruded from her. She really wanted to pull it out but she knew it was a bad idea and she was sure that she couldn't as she felt incredibly weak.

“Lucy, you’re going to be ok.” Wyatt said frantically as he held her upright, her legs had given out and she could barely breathe through the experience. “Just breathe” he told her. It was easier said than done, stars swam through her vision and she lost consciousness.

When she came round next, she found herself laying against a rock near the lifeboat. Wyatt gripped the arrow, her eyes went wide in fear, tears spilled down her face as she knew what he was going to do. But before he could yank on arrow, a hand grabbed him shoulder and another by the wrist.

“Let go.” Flynn’s voice ordered in a cold and deadly tone. Relief washed vaguely through her agonising pain.

“We have to take the arrow out.” Wyatt told him.

“I will break your wrist before you do that. Let go, now.” Flynn told him, Wyatt released his hand on the arrow and Flynn roughly shoved him back. The two men stared one another down, it didn’t take more than a couple seconds before Wyatt backed away. Flynn knelt before Lucy and gently cupped her face.

“It hurts.” She whimpered as she could barely breathe due to the pain.

“I know.” Flynn said softly, his eyes filled with empathy. Jiya appeared seemingly from nowhere with a medkit. She hadn’t seen Jiya go to lifeboat but obviously she had. Jiya unzipped the kit for Flynn and rummaged until she found a small case.

Flynn took from her and opened it to reveal a syringe kit. He assembled the syringe and drew a small amount of liquid from the vial. She watched as he removed the excess air and without hesitation plunged the syringe into her arm. He capped the needle and Jiya packed it into the bag. Nothing from the future could be left behind.

“It will take a few minutes to kick in. I need you to breath in 1,2,3.” Flynn continued to count over and over as together they breathed in unison. Lucy felt herself slowly relax as the pain ebbed away. Everything became a little fuzzy but in a good way.

“I was shot.” She told him.

“I know, I’ll take care you.” He said, it sounded like a beautiful promise that she wanted him to keep. “Now, I need to take the arrow out. It will be uncomfortable.” He told her. She sluggishly reached out with her left hand. He caught it in his.

“I trust you.” She said confidently, she wished he would kiss her hand as she wanted to feel those soft lips on her skin. But instead he gave a soft smile and nodded. He released her hand and she didn’t quite register what he was doing but before she knew it; her dress front on her shoulder was cut away. She felt the cold breeze on her skin at the front and back.

He moved in close his hands reached behind her, she found herself entirely lost in his stormy green eyes. She drank in his features, memorising everything finite detail and she inhaled slowly taking in his scent. It was a mix of sweat, dirt, blood with an underlying tone of sandalwood and cleanliness; it was intoxicating. He was intoxicating; so much so, she barely registered the snap of the arrow at her back.

“You’re so hot.” She blurted, she had been thinking it but it took her second to realise she had said it out loud. Flynn quirked a smile, a like blush graced his cheeks as he continued setting up. She could feel the heat radiate off of him. Her mind travelled to x-rated fantasies that were not new. But having him this close was adding an entirely new level of realism that she appreciated even if she had an arrow in her.

“You ready?” he asked as he gripped the front of the arrow.

“No.” she said, but he didn’t give her a chance to prepare as he pulled it out. She groaned as the sensation was unpleasant and disturbing. She saw the blood and the length of the arrow that came out and her head swam. She groaned as Flynn applied pressure to her wound sites.

“Lucy, keep breathing through the pain.’ Flynn said, but she barely heard him as she drifted out of consciousness again.

* * *

“She’s out cold.” Flynn announced, he tried to keep Lucy conscious but had failed. But given the blood loss and god knows how Wyatt got them back. He was probably lucky to have her awake for a few brief moments he had.

“I’ll warm up the lifeboat.” Jiya said, Flynn nodded as he finished dressing the wound. When they got her back, he’d clean it more thoroughly and redress it. Flynn turned to where Wyatt was sulking.

“If you had pulled out the arrow without taking the vanes, you would’ve torn a larger hole through her shoulder potentially tearing her artery.” Flynn told him.

“I got basic medic training. I know what to do.” Wyatt snapped at him.

“You clearly need a refresher course as you would’ve killed her.” Flynn said, he couldn’t believe how the man could be so ignorant and confident at the same time. He couldn’t help but push his buttons as he just wanted Wyatt to say ‘I’m sorry’ or ‘I’ll learn to be better’. No, Wyatt just sulked because he wasn’t the guy who had a yank an arrow out of Lucy’s chest.

“Whatever, can we go now?” Wyatt asked, he pushed off the ground and stalked to the lifeboat.

* * *

Two days later, Jiya nibbled her bottom lip nervously as she touched Lucy’s fevered brow. It wasn’t good. They had given Lucy antibiotics and her wound was clean. No signs of infection but Lucy was sick. Jiya knew she’d have to tell the others but she was reticent.

A soft knock sounded at the door, Jiya inwardly cursed as she couldn’t hide this but she remembered their first time when Lucy had been sick from a cut with a dirty knife. There had a been a melt down of whether what made her ill was contagious. She was not looking forward to it again, the only reprieve was that Wyatt didn’t like ‘sick’ people. Jiya moved to the door and cracked it open. She inwardly sighed in relief as it was Flynn.

“Hey, is everything ok?” he asked.

“No, Lucy is sick.” Jiya said as she opened door wider and pulled him inside. She quickly made certain he was alone before she closed the door. “She has a fever, her wound is fine. No signs of infection.” She told him.

“This is not good.” He said as he knelt down by the bed and felt Lucy’s face and under her chin.

“I woke up to find her like this. What do you think?” she asked him in concern. She could list off several diseases that she had witnessed in the 19th century that killed people. All that started with a fever but was too afraid to say it.

“I don’t know, it could be any number of illnesses. We need to get a doctor in. Stay with Lucy and call Agent Christopher for a doctor, I’ll grab supplies.” He told her, Jiya nodded as she reached for her phone.

It took Flynn less than 30 minutes to collect everything he needed. He returned to Lucy and Jiya’s room twice before he helped Jiya change the bed. He covered the base with a plastic bed sheet before covering it with fresh cotton sheets. By the time they had Lucy tucked in she was covered in a heavy sheen of sweat and shivering. They had stripped her down to her singlet and underwear to save on washing.

“What did Agent Christopher say?” Flynn asked.

“Sit tight, and try not to leave the room in case it’s contagious. Also to be prepared for the doctor to come in wearing a hazmat suit in an hour.” Jiya said, it wasn't reassuring at all.

“I’ve been wracking my brain over what it could be. I know Dengue and Yellow fever were rife during that period of history. Both are not airborne which would make sense as neither of us are sick.” Flynn speculated.

“Cholera and a whole bunch of other nasty shit back then. Airborne or not, this is terrible. We're not even equipped to care for her here.” Jiya said, Flynn turned to her and saw her drawn features. She looked at Lucy with a mix of fear and grief as it clearly brought up dark memories. He reached out and grasped her upper arm and squeezed it gently.

“We’ll get her through this.” He assured her, Jiya gave a jerky nod as she blinked back tears.

“Sorry, I should be better at keeping it together.” She said, she moved to the supplies he’d brought and mixed some ice and water in a bowl. She plunged the towel in it and let it chill before she wrung it out and dabbed at Lucy’s skin. “It’s not like this new for me.” She said.

“What did they do in the past?” he asked her, because he knew it was easier to focus on the task at hand than on one's grief.

“Calomel and Jalap. I don’t recommend it.” She told him with a wry smile. Her smile fell quickly as she stared at Lucy. Flynn grasped her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

* * *

Four hours later, the doctor came and left. She had set up an IV and left instructions for them to try and get Lucy conscious to eat and drink fluids. The only relief they had was the doctor believed it wasn’t contagious but the first 24 hours were critical in keeping her hydrated. It helped to soothe minds that it wasn't contagious but also allowed Jiya and Flynn to move freely to get supplies and eat. Not that if felt like there was much time between caring Lucy.

She had fallen into a delirium, the IV helped but whatever her illness was, it had her going through bouts of profuse sweating and vomiting. They had changed the bedding twice and Flynn knew there would be more changes.

She murmured in her fevered state and twisted her hands in the sheets. Flynn dabbed a cold cloth on her face while murmuring soft soothing words in Croatian.

“Help.” she breathed, her voice shook in fear and desperation. “Help me.” She begged softly, her face taut in pain and fear.

“Lucy, you’re ok.” He assured her but she couldn’t hear him. Wherever her mind was, it was trapped in a place he couldn’t reach nor protect her from. Her body grew tense as her limbs contorted in and out of her body in a wild manner like she were possessed.

* * *

_Lucy felt the cold water rush into the cabin of the car and there was no way to escape. She couldn’t open the door, the window wouldn’t budge. Her seat belt was stuck, no matter how hard she tugged on it and pressed the release button. It was stuck. She looked out the front and watched in horror as the car sank. She screamed, she begged for help, she pressed on the horn until it made no more noise. Why was no one coming, the water has risen past her hips and in a flash it was up to her neck. She panicked, knowing soon she would be unable to breathe. She closed her eyes and breathed in as much air as she could._

_Suddenly the wet and cold disappeared and she was standing in the hallway of her home. She dropped her keys on the dresser by the door and lazily walked to her mother’s room. It was routine, she stepped into the room but it wasn’t her mother on the bed it was Amy. She laid there, hooked up the same machines, her skin pale and her head in a silk turban. She looked near death’s door, her skin pale and gaunt. Lucy placed the snickers’ bar on the bedside table on the pile that had built for weeks._

_“How is she?” She asked as she looked to the other side of the bed where Flynn sat. He gave her a tired smile. Her heart full of love for the man who helped her look after her sister through her illness and her final days._

_“No change.” He replied, she gave a nod as she expected as much. Acceptance filled her as she’d known her sister would die for a while but they had fought valiantly as they could. Now, it was about keeping Amy as comfortable and with as much dignity as they could in her final days._

_“Can I buy you a drink?” Lucy offered, they left Amy and went into the kitchen but it was Hedy’s living room. Flynn was gone and she stood with her whiskey glass in hand looking at Wyatt, Rufus and Hedy talk but their words were garbled. But they looked at Lucy in fear and kept their distance._

_She barely had time to tell them to speak clearly when it was just her and Wyatt. They stood before the swimming pool. She knew where this would lead but it didn’t give her a thrill of excitement. It made her feel seedy and resigned, exhausted. It was like her shoulders were laden with the weight of the world._

_“To Rittenhouse and our victory.” He said as he clinked her glass and smiled, Lucy’s head swam in confusion as he gave her a snake oil salesman smile._

_“Victory.” She replied, but the whiskey tasted like battery acid as it burned her mouth and throat. She felt sick, he reached out and gently stroked the side of her neck. Her skin crawled, she wanted to pull away but couldn't. Her body frozen._

_“Just think, we rule the world now. Just the way you wanted it” He murmured, he gestured broadly and the pool before them turned to blood. Bodies started floating to the top, one by one. She saw their faces; Jiya, Jessica, Flynn, Amy and her mother. Lucy dropped her glass in shock, it smashed on the ground. She looked down and her dress and hands were covered in blood. “Don’t act like this doesn’t turn you on.” Wyatt murmured as he kissed her neck._

_She turned and tried to shove him away but he was too strong. “No!” she shouted, but he didn’t listen. He just held her tight and kept kissing her in a punishing manner. She kneed him in the balls and shoved him away. She jumped into the pool and swam for the closest body._

* * *

12 hours later,

“AMY!” Lucy screamed, she thrashed in her bed. Her IV pole hit the ground, the catheter and blood hit the floor as it tore out of her arm. Lucy completely unaware as she kept screaming in her delirious state.

“She’s getting worse.” Jiya told Flynn as she like he had tried to give Lucy as much comfort as they could but Lucy was living in her own nightmare as she had been screaming and calling out for Amy or Flynn. 

Flynn placed the fresh linen on Jiya’s bed as he had reached his limit. He was tired of propriety and keeping his distance. He lifted Lucy up and got into the bed with her.

The metal frame complained at the weight but held as he lifted Lucy into his lap. Lucy fought at first but Flynn pulled her arms in and held her tight. As he held her, in soothing manner and after a couple minutes; she shivered but curled into him. Her hands clung to his t-shirt and her face buried into his chest. 

“I got you, Lucy.” He murmured, he cupped her jaw and lowered his head to hers. “You’re ok, I’ve got you. You just get some sleep and everything will be ok.” He told her, Lucy settled down but did not sleep. She just mumbled coherently as she pulled on his shirt. It was heaven in contrast to the screaming. But still hell as he couldn't do anything to truly help her except ride through the storm with her.

Jiya gently pried Lucy’s arm from Flynn and applied gauze to Lucy's bleeding arm. She looked as exhausted as Flynn felt but he knew that Lucy's illness was taking a deeper toll on Jiya. He couldn't imagine going through the last 12 hours they had shared over and over like Jiya had in her three years in the 1880s.

“Thank you.” Jiya said as she put pressure on the wound. Lucy whimpered but didn’t move as Flynn held her close and murmured that everything was ok. One arm cradled her while he lifted his hand to her burning forehead and gently smoothed out the stress lines. He wiped the tears from her face.

“You’re safe. I’ll take care of you.” Flynn murmured, Lucy whimpered softly as she rubbed her face against his chest until she found a more comfortable position. Once she found it, she slowly went lax in his arms as sleep overtook her. Flynn and Jiya gave a sigh of relief. 

“The doctor said the delirium shouldn’t last more than 24 hours. We just need to keep her hydrated and oxygenated.” He said, they both knew this but it helped to say it over and over as reminder. But it was hard to do both with Lucy thrashing around. But now, with Lucy calm and sleeping; they had a better chance of looking after her.

“This is most still and quiet; she’s been in hours. You ok to keep holding her?” Jiya asked him, she knew everyone in the bunker would be grateful for a few hours of silence. Wyatt had taken Rufus’ noise cancelling headphones and disappeared when he heard Lucy might be ‘contagious’. Even though they knew it was Yellow fever which was not airborne but Wyatt still hid as he was didn’t like ‘sick’ people.

“I’ll be fine. You’ll need to check her shoulder wound.” Flynn said, he’d hold her for days if he had to as long as it gave Lucy and even Jiya some semblance of peace.

“She’s torn her stitches for sure. I’ll change the dressing after the bleeding slows on this arm.” Jiya said, they were both exhausted and heartsick for Lucy. “Maybe we can put the IV in again and try to get some liquid into her.” Jiya added.

“We can try.” Flynn said.

* * *

_Lucy smiled softly as she felt like she was curled up on the comfiest bed in the world. She woke up on a large bed, the soft white sheets. The doona was weighted just right, the temperature was perfect as she was warm but there was a cool breeze that graced softly over her skin._

_The sun streaming through the open window, the curtain danced. “Perfect” she murmured in appreciation as she wasn’t going to shift a muscle. She clung to the bed, just socking it all in. She felt someone climb into the bed. She grumbled in annoyance when two strong arms turned her over. But when she saw Flynn's face, she couldn't help but smile._

_"Hey, you." She murmured, Flynn smiled as she curled into him and rested her head on his shoulder. His arms pulled her in tight, a warm wave of comfort and safety washed through her. She loved him and loved being in his arms like this. She heard the deep rumble in his chest as he was barely awake and trying to stay that way. She didn't blame him as she wanted the exact same thing. To let of the nightmares and soak up warmth of here and now; in Flynn's arms._

* * *

“How is she?” Denise asked Flynn as he came into the kitchen. He’d showered and changed into fresh clothes. After spending 8 hours holding Lucy, he had smelt ripe from the co-mingle of their sweat and body sore. He was not as young as he liked to believe. But it had been worth it, Lucy had slept. Everyone had slept as Lucy hadn’t been keeping them up. While the silence was relaxing, he relished the fact that she'd found some semblance of peace.

“Still sleeping, her temp is dropping so I think the fever will break soon.” Flynn said as he opened the fridge and tried to decide what to eat. He really wasn't hungry but he knew he had to eat.

“Lucy should be in the hospital.” Wyatt grouched, he pulled off his headphones to talk. He sat at the table eating baked beans from the can with a spoon. 

“I agree, but we didn’t know what we were dealing with and we couldn’t risk exposing it to the general public.” Denise told Wyatt in a tired tone that told Flynn that it was a very old argument.

“There’s nothing they could’ve done that we can’t do here.” Jiya said as she came in and sat down at the table. She dropped her face into hands and gave a tired sigh.

“If anything, this has proved that we need to work on our protocols for this kind of situation.” Denise told them.

“It will help if everyone was vaccinated.” Wyatt stated, Jiya rolled her eyes as she knew it was a jab at her and Lucy as they were the only ones in the room who hadn't been vaccinated up the wazoo because they hadn't served in the Military. 

“That is just a small part of the problem.” Jiya told him, she wasn't against the idea but she didn't think it would miraculously fix all of their problems either.

“We need a dedicated infirmary and supplies. Quarantine is impossible with the ventilation system of this place. We can contain the base but not segregate the rooms.” Flynn said.

“We need a new bunker.” Jiya stated.

“We just moved here.” Denise said.

“If we’re going to be doing this long term, we need better facilities. How are we supposed to keep working under these subpar conditions?” Jiya asked Denise.

“This is the best we can get. But I can get in more supplies and we can clean out one of the rooms and make it an infirmary. But the rest isn't going to change as we don't have the resources for it.” Denise told Jiya, she was not going to uproot them again unless it was absolutely necessary.

“This is such bullshit.” Jiya told her scathingly, she pushed up from her chair; her entire body radiating with anger at the lack of support and the long hours of looking after Lucy got the better of her. She shook her head and stormed off.

“Jiya-“ Denise started but Flynn cut her off.

“Let her go.” he said.

“What is her problem? We’ve done the best we could and we can’t go running through the past wearing hazmat suits.” Wyatt stated.

“We know, but Jiya is right. We better facilities. If we have to make do here, then we need a proper infirmary and a doctor who can be on site; at the very least." Flynn said, but he knew some of Jiya's frustration with their base was also her job as she was now doing two jobs; hers and Rufus'. She was stretched thin and the technology around them was not top of the line. Majority of it was scavenged computer parts and whatever Jiya could slap together to keep them operational.

“We can’t afford one.” Denise admitted, Flynn wore a wry smile as he couldn't believe it all came down to money.

“So, it’s cheaper to replace one of us than it is to have a doctor on staff?” Flynn asked incredulously.

“Yes.” Denise said, he was surprised at her honesty but he also lost whatever appetite he had.

“Fair enough. If you’ll excuse me, I have to go check on Lucy.” He said as he left them.

* * *

Lucy sluggishly opened her eyes and looked at the concrete wall in disappointment as her heavenly dream dissipated into reality. She found herself laying naked stomach first on the bed in the bunker. Correction, she was pretty sure her knickers were still on, and she had a sheet draped over her hips and part of her legs.

Her cheek rested on the mattress. She tried to look up but her head and limbs felt like they were made of lead. She felt long cooling strokes move up her back and murmured her gratitude as she felt warm and sticky with sweat. She felt a large hand gently touch her face and under her chin.

“Fever’s broken” Flynn’s voice said softly in relief, she wanted to tell him that she was awake but fatigue held her body hostage.

“Finally.” Jiya added, Lucy could only inwardly frown as her brain couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening. “I’ll grab another IV drip and gauze. Her shoulder bandage needs to be changed again.” She said. Lucy heard Jiya walk away but the cooling strokes continued.

Lucy drifted off to sleep, when she woke again; she was on her back. She opened her eyes and saw Flynn laying in Jiya’s bed. His mouth agape and drool sliding down as he emitted soft snores. It was adorable.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Jiya said as she sat in a chair by Lucy's bed; it was reminiscent of the time when Lucy had a fever from an infected stab wound. At least this time, she didn't have to think about Wyatt, Jessica or being judged as a woman with loose morals. Not that Jiya had judged her harshly but it was the last thing she had wanted to discuss while ill.

“Jiya.” Lucy said.

“We need to stop doing this.” Jiya said as she pressed a cool cloth to Lucy’s forehead and cheeks. Lucy mustered a weak smile. “You contracted Yellow fever. You’ll be ok with rest and fluids.” Jiya told her.

“Flynn?” she asked, worried that he might be ill. She really didn't understand what Yellow Fever was. She only knew it was not a lot of fun.

“He’s ok, yellow fever isn't contagious. Everyone is ok, Flynn is just getting some rest. He and I have been looking after you. He was really great, he is great. We owe him a couple of new t-shirts. You vomited a lot and I was a little empathetic at the start. It got real fast as I’d forgotten how bad yellow fever could be.” Jiya informed her with a wry smile, but her eyes were haunted.

“Did I miss any missions?” Lucy asked, she felt a little green around the gills from discussing vomit. She knew her breath was disgusting but she was too tired to fix it.

“No, Rittenhouse has been quiet. We got lucky on that front. Do you want anything to drink?” She asked.

“No, just need more sleep." Lucy lied, she saw Jiya's deeply concerned expression. “Was it really that bad?” she asked Jiya, the more she looked at Jiya the more Lucy saw the fatigue and fear in her. Jiya looked away and nodded.

“Yeah, it was bad. We thought you were going to die.” Jiya said, her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said, Jiya plastered on a smile.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. You got sick, it happens. But now, you look like you could use some sleep." Jiya said, Lucy gave a nod and closed her eyes. She let herself drift off to sleep.

Lucy had no idea how long she had slept but when she came around again. Jiya was in the bed against the other wall and Flynn was in the chair. She looked to him and watched him reading his book. It didn't take too long before he noticed she was awake. It was a bit of shame as she wanted to keep admiring him.

“Hey, you. Water?” he asked, she nodded. Flynn placed his book in the bed before he picked up a glass of water from the floor. He carefully slid an arm under her shoulders and lifted the cup her lips with his other. “Sip slowly.” he advised her.

Lucy did as he said, the water was heaven to her parched throat. As she drank, she couldn't help but notice how familiar his arm felt and the scent of him. He took the glass away to give her a break.

“You held me.” she blurted out.

“I am holding you.” he said purposefully being obtuse, but his blush gave him away.

“No, you held me while I was sick. I remember.” She said, she had thought that it was a dream but it was real. How she craved for those same arms to be around her right now. 

“You were distraught, screaming for help in your delirium. I promise I did nothing untoward.” He assured her.

“I trust you.” She said sincerely, their eyes locked for a moment. She felt that familiar string of attraction and familiarity between them pull. She wanted him to hold her again, to be awake and in her dream at the same time. He seemed to read her mind as he broke contact and became formal with her.

“You’ll feel weak for the next few days. But once you get some food and more fluids into you, you’ll get stronger. Jiya and I will help you, so just tell us what you need ok?” he said.

“Ok, and Garcia, thank you.” she said, Flynn looked at her strangely. “What?” she asked.

“Just the first time you’ve called me by my first name.” he said a little surprised at the sudden change of pace.

“It’s your name.” she said pretending it wasn’t a big deal but it was. She just felt it was time she let go of the formality of his last name. She also just wanted to say his name. It felt so right in the moment, now she was blushing like a sentimental fool. “If you want I can keep calling you Flynn.” She said as she didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

“Either is fine.” Flynn said as he placed the glass of water on the floor under the bed.

“Well, there is something I need.” She said, she knew she was pushing her luck but she was weak and needy. Definitely not ashamed to admit as much to herself.

“What?” He asked.

“You to hold me again?” she asked, she knew it was probably wrong to ask but she just felt so tired and brittle. But when he held her, she just felt herself melt into his strength. “Promise not to vomit on you this time.” She offered.

“May I keep reading?” He asked, she smiled and her heart fluttered as he wasn't saying 'no'.

“Yes.” Lucy said, Flynn propped up the pillows and got in behind her on the bed. Lucy shifted back between his legs before she laid back against his chest. He adjusted the sheets and then wrapped his arms around her, his hands held book in her lap. “Is this your t-shirt?” she asked as she pulled on the soft material of the t-shirt she was wearing.

“Hmm, yes, it was easier to get it on than your shirts as its larger.” He said a little distracted. She wasn’t sure if it was them in bed together or if he was reading. Lucy wasn’t about to test out which as she wanted to just soak this up.

“I vomited on all my singlets and t-shirts, didn't I?” She asked.

“That too. Comfortable?” he asked her, she gave a sluggish nod as his warmth and familiar scent soothed her senses.

“Yes, thank you.” She murmured as she leaned more heavily against him. She felt him relax behind her, the book raise up slightly and the sound of the page turning. The sound was weirdly soothing, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with a soft smile on her lips. Everything was going to be ok.


End file.
